


Why Did You Say It?

by curlsandcrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandcrown/pseuds/curlsandcrown
Summary: Jughead and Veronica get into an argument, leaving their respective partners and best friends in an awkward situation. Bughead/Varchie with Jeronica backstory.





	Why Did You Say It?

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr. 
> 
> Request: I would like to request an au where Betty, Jughead, Archie and Veronica all live together in an apartment owned by Veronica's father and they are all together and they are in college and Veronica and Jughead fall out over something which leads to J telling off V and B and A have to find a way to get their significant others to talk to each other but then being stubborn refuse to and it ends really fluffy and cute
> 
> Thank you so much for your request! We did a lot of thinking and talking about what exactly could get these two to argue, and this ended up going in an AU direction. It includes some backstory between Veronica and Jughead and a little Bughead smut. We hope you like what we did with the idea!

Jughead comes out of his room and heads towards the kitchen in the lavish apartment that he shares with Betty, Veronica, and Archie. It’s all floor to ceiling windows with plush couches and every entertainment console there is for him and Archie to play while the girls do their toes. Not to mention the fridge is  _ always _ fully stocked no matter how much he eats. 

Moving towards the kitchen, he looks around for a snack then grabs a beer, heading towards the living room so he can catch a movie before Betty and Archie come home from their late night class. Then they’ll all go out for a late night dinner celebrating the end of the semester. 

“Jug! Is there anything good to snack on? I’m starving.” 

He turns his head towards the hallway and Veronica comes out in shorts and a t-shirt, very unlike her since she’s always dressed to the nines but he has noticed lately that she’s been more comfortable wearing simple clothes around their apartment now. 

“I grabbed chips and salsa.” 

She makes a happy noise then he hears the pop of a cork, knowing that she had the same idea that he did. Sometimes it’s scary how alike they are. 

“So, I have something to tell you but I’ll need some liquid courage first.” Veronica sits in the oversized armchair next to where he’s at on the couch and takes a long sip of her wine. “What’s on?”

Jughead shrugs and hands her the remote. “Not a whole lot. You pick something.” 

They sit in silence while eating and watching some movie that’s on HBO. After a few more drinks, she turns towards him and he laughs a little at the small glazed look that’s taken over her eyes. 

“Guess what Archie did the other week.” She pauses then meets his eyes again. “Or didn’t do.”

He already isn’t liking this “Just tell me, Veronica.”

She rolls her eyes dramatically at the use of her full name and leans onto the arm of the chair, her other hand holding her wine glass like it’s going to be some scandalous secret. And knowing her, it probably is.

“We were having sex and it was  _ hot _ , Jug, but he didn’t get me off. At all.”

“Doesn’t he usually get one or two in?”

This conversation should be making him cringe but instead, he takes another drag from his beer bottle. He really shouldn’t know this much about Archie or their sex life. 

“Yes! It’s like he didn’t even care about my pleasure.” 

He pivots his head from side to side, contemplating the change in the redheaded man in question. “Was he drunk?” 

Veronica nods. “It was after we left Cheryl’s ‘Weekend Spectacular’ party.”

Jughead laughs, a little breathless as he says, “ Archie is usually a bit on the selfish side when he’s had more than a few drinks.” He leans his head back onto the couch but looks over to his friend. “I was drunk and got you off more times than I can count on one hand in a single night compared to my two.” 

“And what does that have to do with Archie not getting me off once,” she deadpans with a small smile on her lips. 

“That I was able to do something that he hasn’t achieved yet.” He shrugs and takes another sip. 

Her smile falls almost instantly. “I guess Betty and I should thank the girls who showed up to your high school “frat” parties who taught you a thing or two,” she snaps. 

He thinks back on that particular night with her as well, remembering that it was a pretty good night. Until it wasn’t. “Here we go,” Jughead replies with an eye roll. 

“Or are you saying that you’re just a natural when it comes to sex whereas Archie isn’t.” 

Setting his bottle down, he sighs then looks over to Veronica. “I won’t deny that I was a part of the Serpents in high school and yes, I did learn certain things by the time I got to college. Obviously, my background still bothers you and that’s why you turned down my date.” 

She sputters, which is very un-Veronica like. “You didn’t even ask me out on a proper date! Your words were ‘do you want to do this again?’ How am I supposed to equivocate that into you wanted to go on a date?” 

“Because I said, ‘I usually don’t have sex before I ask someone out’ but you were the exception!”

A small, sober and rational part of his mind is trying to tell him to reel in his temper and the level of his voice but both of them are getting louder as this goes on.

“The exception!?”

“Yes! But since I don’t look like the handsome, All American guy next door like Archie or come from money like the other douchey frat brothers that were at Cheryl’s party, you decided a one night stand was good enough. As long as you got the orgasms that you wanted.” 

He can tell she’s angry and soon that Latin fire was going to be directed right towards him. But maybe a small part of him wanted to be burned - his insecurities flaring up from God knows where. 

“How could you say that? You are such an idiot! Of course, I wanted to go on a date with you. I don’t just spread my legs for anyone.” Her voice is getting louder by the second too.

“Glad you made that clear enough when you snuck out of my dorm the next morning. No note, nothing!”

“I was getting us coffee and coming back! But then I got lost because we were drunk when we went back to your place.” 

He throws up his hands. “Because I lived in a dorm and not some fancy apartment like this one. It never would’ve worked because I wouldn’t have been able to give you a luxury apartment looking at the New York skyline. You judged me the second you were sober and went running for the hills.” 

It was a step too far. Veronica is angry but he sees the tears forming in her eyes. She stands up and she’s almost hovering over him, yelling. 

“How _ dare _ you say that I was judging. As if you don’t judge everything now even though if it weren’t for me, you’d still be in that same dorm!”

Jughead flinches as if she’s slapped him but he stands up and almost drops down into her face as well. “I didn’t ask for any of this! Or your pity!” 

Right then, Betty and Archie come through the front door with horrified looks on their faces as they catch the tail end of the argument. His girlfriend’s eyes are darting between the two people that she loves and Archie looks like a deer in headlights. 

“Fuck this,” he says and storms towards the room he shares with Betty. 

He hears cussing in Spanish as Archie tries to figure out what’s going on in the living room while light footsteps are running after him. His fingers almost grab the door to slam it shut but he knew Betty was right behind him. Instead, he runs his hands through his hair and he’s tempted to rip some strands out while he’s at it. 

“What happened, Juggie?”

His fingers tug at the strands of his hair again. He wishes he knew what the fuck just happened in there. Jughead shakes his head, not knowing what exactly to tell her. 

“We were drinking, then she was telling me about something with Archie and next thing I know, we’re yelling at each other.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He knows they heard the last bit - that he’d still be a poor college student if it weren’t for Veronica. Sometimes he wonders why Betty is still around him.

_ No. _

“There’s not much to say, Betts. This is between me and Veronica. I’m going to get some air, take a walk.” 

She’s biting her lower lip and he knows that she’s worried. “Okay, but promise you’ll be careful?”

Jughead moves towards her and brushed a curl back behind her ear. “I love you, Betts.” 

He moves out of the apartment, hearing a still fired up Veronica and lets the door slam on his way out.

* * *

 

She moves into the kitchen in her pajamas and her hair in a high knot on top of her head. Archie is making breakfast, or trying to from the way he drops burnt toast onto a plate. Her eyes dart around but her boyfriend is nowhere to be found. 

“Have you guys seen Jug?”

Veronica scoffs and butters her burnt toast, ever the sweet and supportive girlfriend.

Archie gives her a sympathetic look. “Haven’t seen him all morning, Betty.” 

She looks to Veronica who takes a bite of her toast but remaining quiet. “He didn’t come home at all then,” Betty says quietly. 

Just as Archie is about to say something, Veronica gets up and moves to the room she shares with Betty's childhood best friend. She lets out a sigh, her heart aching that this isn’t just something that will blow over.

“We need to fix this, Arch. Did she tell you what happened?” Betty sits down and takes a bite of toast. 

“Just that he made an offhand remark that triggered an old memory. Then we kind of ended up in bed all night.” 

Archie laughs and shrugs. She wonders if it’s nice to be blissfully oblivious sometimes. No wonder why he was in bed with her all night. Betty has heard stories and she’s lived that night over and over again, countless times before because Veronica will sometimes tease her when Betty is a little stiff while trying to walk the next morning. And she also knows they never went out after that particular ‘old memory.’

“So what are we going to do? We won’t survive if the two of them are fighting the rest of the year.” 

“Honestly Betty, I think we should let them work this out. It’s their past and they just need to talk it over.”

He claps her shoulder like she’s one of the guys and goes to his room. Betty cringes, wondering if they’re going to go at it again. And she doesn’t like the idea of them talking it over - that’s what got them to this point. 

She tries to text Jughead again then goes about baking something for when he gets home. 

 

A few stress baking hours later, Betty takes a hot shower and leans her forehead against the cool tile. All she wants to know is that he’s safe. Her hand moves through her wet hair, detangling it before starting to wash it. 

The door opens and she knows there’s only one person it could be since no one else would come in if they heard the shower running. She looks over anyway and her heart soars at the sight of Jughead. There’s fog on the shower door but she can tell he strips off his shirt and pants before coming over. 

Betty turns to face him and her heart breaks when she sees how much darker the bags are under his eyes. 

“You’re home.” 

“I’m sorry I worried you.” 

She shakes her head and embraces him, lifting her head so their lips connect. Betty melts against him, her arms wrapping around his neck as their chests meet. He moves her up until he’s got her back pressed against the tile and deepens the kiss. She thinks that this will temporarily fix whatever is on his mind. 

“I missed you last night,” she whispers as he kisses along her jaw. 

“I’m sorry, baby. You know I love you, right?”

“Of course, Juggie. And I love you. Always will.” 

He must accept the answer because soon she’s being lifted, her legs wrapping around him. For a man of words, she’s always surprised that he’d rather show her how he feels rather than saying them. It’s either soft kisses and slow, gentle lovemaking or full of raw passion. It seems that this time it will be rushed kisses and quick movements. 

She gladly takes it, wanting him to trust that he can channel and vent his anger with her, that she will be there to catch him when he falls. 

His hands roam over her breasts as he enters her and Betty has never been more grateful that she went onto the pill because of moments like this. Her head tilts back against the tile as he quickly thrusts into her, fingers digging into each other’s flesh as their harsh breathing begins to become louder than the rush of water. She arches her chest against Jughead, the angle causing him to slip in deeper. 

“Come for me, baby, please,” he whispers breathlessly into her ear before his lips move to the spot behind her ear that makes her body tingle. 

Soon the fire starts to pool low in her abdomen as his teeth bite along her collarbone. All it takes to send her over the edge is the swipe of his tongue to ease the sting. 

“Yes,” he moans out as she clenches around him. “Fuck, Betts.” 

Once she’s done riding her orgasm out, he shuts off the water and moves them to their room and deposits her on the bed, climbing over her before Jughead starts to worship her body. Her nails are scratching his back and she briefly wonders if Veronica regrets missing out on this kind of attention.

* * *

 

The next day, Jughead leaves their room since Betty has taken up residence at their desk to study for a final. He’s starving from all the energy he used up and the emotional toll that his insecurities have left. As he gets closer to the kitchen, something clearly smells like it’s burning and Jughead makes a face as they get to the offending smell. “What are you trying to kill, Arch?”

“I was trying to cook something for Ronnie. She’s been…” he trails off before remembering that the two of them were currently fighting. “Sorry, man.” 

He shrugs and reaches over to grab an apple since it’s the closest piece of nourishment he can get to without walking into the stream of smoke coming from the stove top. 

“She’s pissed. I get it.” 

Archie scratches the side of his face and looks towards his room with the woman in question. “Do you think you could just maybe, I don’t know, apologize?”

He blinks slowly at the redhead, taking a bite of his apple and chewing slowly. “If you think this will just blow over with an apology, you don’t know your girlfriend at all.” 

Jughead tosses the apple into the trash then moves into the kitchen, pushing Archie out so he can salvage whatever it was he started to cook. With a disgusted shake of his head, he tosses it all into the trash and starts to make a giant pot of stew.

Nearly an hour later, a door shuts and he hears quiet footsteps coming down the hall. He figures it’s Betty coming out for a snack like she usually does after studying for a while. Jughead smiles after he stirs the contents inside the Dutch oven that is on the stove. 

“Hey, baby,” he turns and drops the spoon onto the counter when he sees Veronica. She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him. “Well, you’re not my girlfriend.” 

“Starting up with that again? You don’t have remind me,” she snaps and does the same thing that he did earlier by grabbing some fruit off the counter. 

He sighs and leans back against the counter. “What’s the problem, Ron? You love Archie. Did you want to be my girlfriend?”

Veronica stares at him and he can see that fiery anger coming back. One day, he’ll learn to keep his mouth shut when it comes to her and certain topics. Especially concerning  _ that night _ . 

“Maybe I did.” 

His shock must be evident on his face because she turns and grabs her purse then leaves the apartment. Jughead stands there, his mind reeling at the thought. How different everything would be. 

“Juggie? Are you cooking?”

Betty moves into the room and she is all smiles until she sees the look of horror that he’s no doubt wearing. He shakes his head in disbelief before he runs to the door and grabs a coat then disappears out the door. Going down the hall, he quickly moves down the corridor but as he hits the down button for the elevator, he sees Veronica sitting on the stairs. The elevator dings but he stares until Veronica’s eyes meet his, her hand moving to wipe a tear away. 

“Ronnie,” Jughead says quietly before moving to sit next to her. He sets his jacket to the side then angles his body towards hers. He licks his bottom lip and averts his eyes. “Look, I’m sorry for what I said.” 

“Why did you say it?”

He shrugs. “Because it is one thing that I’m better at than him. Guys like Archie always get everything - the girl next door, the beautiful socialite, scholarships that don’t leave someone in crippling debt,” he pauses and looks up at his friend. “Guys like me don’t get that.”

“But you have Betty.”

“For how long? Until she realizes that I’ll never be able to give her a place this nice? Until she sees that I’ll be paying an absurd amount of student loans for the rest of my life and I can’t afford a ring to ask her to marry me?”

Veronica’s eyes soften towards him and she takes his hand in hers. “Betty doesn’t care about any of that Jug. She loves you because you’re  _ you _ . You know how to take care of her in the ways that count and I know that for a fact because she brags about you all the time. Jug, you could live in a studio in Queens and she would be the happiest out of all of us because Betty would be there with you.” He watches as she faces him more directly and takes his free hand in hers. “That is so rare, Jughead.”

His eyes drop to their hands and he sighs. “My insecurities came full force when you brought up the Serpents. My past can’t ever escape me, even when it’s just a completely random topic about Archie.”

“I just wanted to talk to one of my best friends, Jughead. It wasn’t even that big of a deal and then suddenly we’re yelling at each other and that  _ sucks. _ I will never understand what you’ve been through and things that you have to worry about, but you know that my life has never been perfect even if it looks that way.” Veronica looks down and takes a deep breath before letting it out. They’re still holding hands and it’s obvious that it’s a comfort for both of them in this conversation. They’re not exactly the two most open people in the household. “Sometimes I hate that I live in an apartment that my dad pays for, but it’s a good place for all of us to be together. I don’t want you to be one of those people who looks at me and thinks that everything is wonderful  **because you know me in ways that Archie nor Betty can as my best friend, even when it comes to** **_some_ ** **sexual things.”**

She’s looking at him so earnestly and he nods, finding himself apologizing once more. He clasps her hand between both of his and looks straight into her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, again. I love Betty and sometimes I feel like I’m not enough for her, but if you think I am, then I’m going to trust your judgment on that. If anyone else has her best interests at heart, it’s you.”  

Veronica doesn’t say anything for a few moments, so he removes his hand from hers and moves to get up before she grabs his hand again. When he looks down at her, her eyes are softer than he’s ever seen before. 

“Jug, I have your best interests in my heart, too and I want to know that if I want to say something about Archie or anything else in my life that it won’t start a screaming match against us again. We can’t do that to ourselves or Betty and Archie.” 

Jughead nods quickly and she stands up, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. 

“I swear I won’t do that to you again.” 

“And I guess I’m sorry as well,” she says and he can hear the grin on her mouth. When she pulls back, she looks up at him and that grin is completely erased from her face. 

“Hey, so, before I came out here, Archie was trying to cook. In our kitchen.” 

The look of panic on her face causes a laugh to escape his lips and he follows her into the apartment and through to the kitchen. He waits until they’re in there to point out that he  _ stopped  _ Archie from burning the place down and he made the stew still sitting on the stove. 

“Is this your dad’s famous beef stew?” Veronica looks over at him with a smile, already moving to fix two bowls for them.

“Why yes it is,” he replies with a laugh. 

Veronica is just about to eat a spoonful as they hear arguing coming from the living room. They look at each other quizzically before leaning over the counter to see what’s going on.

“Betty, I told you to drop it. Let them figure it out on their own.” 

They hear a huff and her voice raises slightly. “Archie, I can’t just let them work it out on their own. You didn’t see the devastated look on Jughead’s face when he came home yesterday.”

Jughead’s eyes widen mid-bite then he looks over to Veronica. He rolls his eyes then shakes his head lightly in a ‘no’ fashion even though he knows that the raven-haired girl sees right through it. She grins and mouths ‘devastated over me.’ He rolls his eyes again, knowing he will never live that down now even though Betty is right, he was upset about it.

“Arch, I love them both and I don’t think it’s healthy if we don’t interfere.”

Now they move into view for Jughead and Veronica. Betty’s back is to them but Archie is still oblivious that they’re there even though he has a straight shot view into the kitchen. 

“And I love Veronica but I know when to not interfere with her moods!”

At this point, Jughead is over it so he motions to Veronica for them to just walk in there. 

Once they both have a full bowl of stew, they move out of the kitchen and toward the living room to settle in front of the television. They’ll probably argue over what to watch, but for now, they’re going to enjoy the time hanging out together after their fight while Betty and Archie are being too stubborn to notice that they’re even in the same room as them, completely made up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written by J + R. J wrote like 99% of it... because she’s much better at arguments and drama than R.
> 
> Requests are still open!


End file.
